A Castle of Potters
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: If Severus Snape had indeed lived through The Second War and had kept his job as a professor... What would his initial reaction to each of Harry Potter's children be? A "Snape Lives" piece!


**(Basically I wanted to write something with Snape and the Next Generation – AKA Harry's kids – and so I left Snape alive. He continues on at Hogwarts and this is my thoughts on what his reaction to each of Harry and Ginny's kids would be. **

**Also in the book, Albus Potter is the only one to get his daddy's eyes but I decided to be a cruel bitch and give little Lily Luna her grandmother and daddy's eyes just to be cruel and make her look like Lily and torture poor Severus… I'm mean, I know.**

**Anyway have fun!)**

.

.

.

**A Castle of Potters**

.

**Septermber 1****st****, 2014 – James Sirius Potter**

The Castle was abuzz. There was an edge of excitement and curiosity among the staff and students that was giving him a very large headache. Teeth grinding had been something he hadn't done since he was younger, but he found himself grinding his teeth and suppressing the urge to hex the staff and students as they all settled into their seats, waiting for Janis – Hagrid's replacement as gamekeeper - to usher the newest students in.

It was the arrival of one student that had every student and teacher most annoyingly edgy and bouncing around in their seats like rabbits. A few seats down he could hear Hagrid and Minerva - Headmistress McGonagall - discussing merrily their excitement.

"Haven't seen him since he was a wee babe! Bet he's got his dad's eye for trouble" The half-giant's booming voice chuckled, drowning out whatever McGonagall said to cause the half-giant to laugh louder. Many of the students strained to listen for the doors to open while Severus taped his fingers on the table in irritation.

He was gaining a very strong sense of deja-vu that he was not pleased with. The last time the staff had been this excited had been twenty-seven years ago; when Harry-bloody-Potter stepped into the castle. Potter. That was the uproar once again. A Potter ; the eldest of Potters offspring's. He'd heard he had three now. Two boys and a girl if he cared to remember right. Which really he didn't.

It wasn't that he hated Potter. No his hatred for the boys was not as it was. He was uncomfortable around him. The boy - the whole bloody wizarding world - knew of his past with Lily Evans (Potter... Not Evans) and the fact that the boy - no young man now - had sought to gain some ground with his former hated Professor unnerved and annoyed him. No he didn't hate Potter. He simply did not know how to be around him anymore.

His thoughts came to a halt as the Great Hall doors opened and students strained to watch as roughly twenty-five eleven-year-olds came walking in behind Janis - a lanky man in his mid-twenties with sandy blonde hair and big yellowish brown eyes -, each looking around in awe, fear, or a combination of both. The sorting hat sat waiting on its stool as Janis stopped the students and stepped away and to the side by Argus as the hat began its hideous song.

As it sang, he found his black orbs scanning the crowd and instantly - and with a painful stab of anger and shock - they landed on a head of untidy jet-black hair. He was semi relieved to not see almond shaped green eyes darting around the Hall, but it was replaced with painful anger as he instead found familiar hazel eyes. The eyes... The hair... The mischief glint and grin... The boy was practically a spitting image of his grandfather. If it weren't for the few freckles and lack of boisterous air, Severus might have believed he was seeing a ghost.

The Great Hall erupted into applause as the hat finished its song. Janis walked back to the center by the hat, holding up a list. "When I call your name, come forward to be seated," he said in his deep graveled voice before reading off names.

The number of Slytherins - Surprisingly about the same as they were twenty-six years ago - should have pleased him. The number of Gryffindors should have annoyed him. Instead he found himself waiting and watching, listening for a name followed by Potter. He did not know the boys name, for he had never cared to pay attention when the Potter family was concerned. He vaguely believed that Black's name was the boy's name. That was a rather revolting thought.

"James Sirius Potter!"

If it was not for years of training and Occumulancy, Severus Snape would have snarled or gasped out as the boy looked away from a red head – A Weasley if there ever was – and let the remaining student's part as he slid through. Snape heard hi mutter "Sorry" and "excuse me" on his way through, helping steady a smaller girl that he almost knocked over in his excitement before he bolted up the stairs and sat down.

Student's strained for a better look. The boy did not seem surprised by this and gave a small smile before the hat was plopped down onto his head, covering his eyes. Not even two seconds later, the hat bellowed "GRYFFINDOR" and the Gryffindor table erupted with glee.

The hat was plucked from the boys head as he smiled at Janis before climbing down the stairs and going to sit at the table next to Ted Lupin – sixth year – who was easy to spot with his cerulean blue hair changing to Gryffindor red as he reached out and ruffled Potter's hair in familiarity. If his memory was right, the Lupin boy was the godson of the other boys father.

James Potter. It shouldn't have surprised him. It shouldn't elect such a violent reaction within him that Potter would name his first son after his father, a man he never knew but still worshipped. Sirius was the boys middle name. James Sirius Potter. A Potter and a Black as one? The world had a sick sense of humor.

**-0-**

**September 1****st****, 2017 – Albus Severus Potter**

Three years. It had been three years now since he was forced to once again teach another Potter. He would have been more enraged… If the boy didn't actually have a bone of respect in him. He was a trouble maker, a valuable Quidditch player – like godfather like father like son – and he was hardly cocky, save for on rare occasions or when the Gryffindor's won at anything.

He was polite, if not dense and sometimes blunt. He had no knack for potions – like father like son – and he had his own temper. But he listened for the most part. And he addressed Severus with "sir" and "professor" with no undertone of disgust or sneer to him. It was infuriating and surprising. It seemed he had gained manners from somewhere. Surely not from his father or Ginerva… Though Ginerva was respectful up until her fourth year, so maybe some manners did come from her.

Three years with James Sirius Potter and soon he would be forced to handle another Potter. Severus at at the Great Hall staff table with distaste. Another Potter – the youngest son of Potter and Ginerva – would be attending. Next year it would be their youngest and hopefully last.

Once again the staff and students were in a state of bouncing around like rabbits in their seats. The Gryffindor table was abuzz. Many of the older students leaned in to talk to James Potter as he strained to see as well, looking for his younger brother. They were all hoping for another Potter to add to their collection, no doubt. The idea made him want to give a bitter laugh.

"You must be feeling honored, Severus," a voice beside him interrupted his thoughts. Severus's eyes landed on Darius Young, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – going on his sixth year of teaching now that the Dark Lords curse was broken by Potter a year after his defeat of You Know Who – who was watching him with amusement.

Severus scowled and raised his chin. "What are you babbling on about, Young?" he drawled in annoyance. He was not a fan of Young. He had been a year ahead of Severus and had been a Gryffindor to the core. He'd also been on friendly terms with Sirius Black and had once or twice joined in on hexing him in the hallways. Young was also a pretty boy; dark locks, bright eyes, and an X shaped scar across his left cheek from a dragon and a curse. The definition of what many witches deemed attractive. He could recall – boiling so – that Lily and Mary MacDonald had commented on finding the man attractive more than once.

Young gave a wide grin. "Harry Potter's youngest son, you know, starts today. I mean he does bear your name and all." Severus felt as if someone had slipped ice down his robe as his spine stiffened and his eyes widened a fraction. His teeth mashed and he opened his mouth to demand an explanation when the Great Hall doors opened.

Like every year now, Janis lead a large – roughly around twenty or so – group of students to the front before stepping aside to let the hat sing. His eyes zeroed in on that familiar jet-black and wild hair. His heart clenched and pain struck him as those painfully familiar almond shaped green eyes found his own dark orbs. The boys eyes widened and he stared at him with curiosity and interest before looking away shyly and staring at the hat as it sang, occasionally waving to his brother as he tried to get his attention.

Severus watched the boy just as he had done his father and brother as the hat ended its song and names were called. What had Young meant when he had said the boy had his name? It made no sense to him. Surely Potter – even if they were on better terms – would not name the boy after him.

"Albus Severus Potter!"

Many of the staff members smiled fondly or glanced at him as the boy – already standing in the front – walked calmly to the hat. His body movement was calm, but his eyes were unsure. He wasn't sure where he'd be put.

Severus felt himself stiffen and wait, his mind ablaze. Potter had named the boy after him? He couldn't fully fathom it and he didn't feel he wanted to Not right now. So instead he focused in on the youngest male Potter, watching as the hat muttered and tilted back and forth on the boys head. Unlike his brother, the hat was taking its time.

All the tables – even his own Slytherins – leaned in, listening and waiting. Suddenly the hat straightened and bellowed. "SLYTHERIN!" and Severus could feel many of the staff members surprise more than he could see it. The Slytherin table – briefly in shock – instantly started clapping like they did their other new members as the hat was lifted off the boy and he walked over to sit by Scorpious Malfoy.

Severus saw James Potter Jr look devastated and shocked as he watched his brother, obviously disappointed. The two brothers glanced at each other from across their tables before James Potter shrugged and gave him a thumbs up. This seemed to relax the younger Potter and he smiled and gave a nod before turning to shake hands with the others at his table.

Severus was in a stupor. A Potter in Slytherin. A Potter bearing his and Albus Dumbledore's name… In Slytherin. This… Would take some getting use to.

**-0-**

**September 1****st****, 2018 – Lily Luna Potter**

It was finally happening. The last Potter – until young James and Albus were married and gave birth to their own – would be arriving. The youngest and a female. The staff – no surprise – was again in a state of excitement… But unlike the previous Potters, this one had the staff watching _him _warily and with sympathy.

That was bloody infuriating.

He had not received such looks since returning to Hogwarts after the Dark Lords defeat. The staff and students walked around him like one walks on eggshells, afraid he might turn into some blubbering mess! He was not some sentimental Gryffindor. He did not burst into tears and exclaim his feelings to the world. Potter had done that for him.

So he was left to growl in detest at their treatment of him. Albus Potter had been the one to make him even more uncomfortable. The boy was a Slytherin in that he was cunning. But still kind and quiet. He was an excellent Seeker as well and when against his brother he gave it his all. The Potter House Rivalry was a growing legend now amongst the students and staff.

What the boy had done to make him uncomfortable was to simply look at him as he was greeting his House students once again and stopped when Albus cleared his throat and softly said "she's really excited to meet you, sir" before taking his seat next to Scorpious – a Malfoy and a Potter as best friends. Draco was certainly not as amused as Potter had been – without another word or look at his Head of House.

Now he was nervous and over what he did not understand. He had handled four Potters rather well. What was going to make this fifth one so different? He did not know and he continued to toss this around as Janis lead the newest students in. He tried to look for another head of jet-black hair and found only one and it was a boy. He knew very well the newest Potter was female.

As the students came closer, a bobbing head caught his attention. Long and wild dark red hair swished wildly about as the little witch bobbed her way to the front. And just as it had once done at the sight of Albus and his father's eyes, his heart felt as if it was being squeezed. But this time he felt as if the very air from his lungs had been stolen and he almost stood from his chair as he jerked back like he'd been slapped.

Long dark red hair, almond shaped bright green eyes, tiny freckles across her nose, fairly tan skin, and a large and excited smile. "Lily," he whispered under his breath, almost choking on the name as the young witch waved to James Potter at Gryffindor and Albus Potter at Slytherin. There was an air of innocence and kindness around the little red head as she beamed at each of the staff members, giggling as Hagrid waved at her.

Her laugh was what caused him to jerk. Potters laugh. She had Potters laugh. This was not his Lily. This was Harry-bloody-Potters youngest daughter. Of course. He should have guessed. Potter married a red head and had a red head mother… It was only natural that the genetics pass down to one of his children… The fact that it was the girl who also had her grandmother's eyes was a cruel twist from fate.

The hat finished and the students waited for their names to be called. The staff chuckled or smiled as the little dark red head bounced lightly on her feet and clapped for each students once they were sorted. Her smile never left her face as she swayed to some secret tune.

"Lily Luna Potter!"

Lily… He closed his eyes and his nails dug into the wood of the staff table. Of course. Potter would name his only daughter after the woman who gave her life for him. The woman he loved… It was painful. Now he understood. He understood why the staff – even Minerva – had been so gentle and cautious around him. They had known.

Little Lily Luna took her seat and smiled as the hat dropped over her eyes. The hat seemed to pause and flicker through her mind, searching and murmuring. Severus tried to strain to listen. Where would the girl be put. If she was put in Slytherin… He… He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed. The lions roared with glee as the hat was plucked off the red head and she bounced her way over to take a seat with the other Gryffindors, sliding in next to her brother and Alicia Longbottom. Albus looked on with slight disappointment. It seems he had been hoping to have one sibling on his side. But like his brother had done for him last year, Albus smiled and clapped for his sister.

He barely listened to Minerva's welcoming speech or paid much attention to what he was eating as his eyes darted from Potter to Potter to Potter. Three Potters now. One that resembled The Boy Who Lived, one that resembled the man who made his life a nightmare, and… One that resembled the woman he had loved. It was a slightly cruel twist on his life. There were many memories along with each face and now he'd have more than seven years to deal with this.

As the Great Hall emptied, Severus rose and made way for his quarters. Tomorrow classes began and he needed all the rest he could get. Tomorrow he'd have to face the youngest Potter, and unlike the first two… This one would be difficult.

**R & R Plz!**


End file.
